


Snatched

by firesign10



Series: Foreplay Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bondage, Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, Jensen Whump, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Non-con (not between the J's, Riding, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Top Jensen, dance club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Following the events ofForeplay, Jensen is kidnapped by a vindictive Kurt Fuller, who is eager to possess Jensen. Jared and crew rescue Jensen, but he has a lot to do to recover from his brutal attack.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Foreplay Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104029
Comments: 37
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darklittleheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittleheart/gifts).



> Sequel to [Foreplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787189), a further collaboration between [darklittleheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittleheart%20rel=) and me. Art by [darklittleheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittleheart%20rel=).

It's cold tonight. Even for Southern California, it's chilly. The cold, however, doesn't seem to affect the line that's waiting outside Foreplay.

Foreplay, the hottest club in five cities. Exotic dancers, delicious drinks, beautiful people. Also the best sex with the most seductive 'entertainers' around. Everyone wants to be here.

But not everyone can be. Sure, the line to get in is down the block. A quartet of bouncers man the entrance, making sure the right people get in, and the wrong people don't. If you aren't a regular--which means instant entry--you can get on the waiting list. It could be hours, and there's no guarantee you'll even get in. Losing your spot as a regular, well...too bad, so sad.

No exceptions.

Kurt Fuller finds this out tonight. He's been a longtime regular at Foreplay, spends lots of money being 'entertained'. He's brought friends here, business partners--everyone but his wife. Probably because she'd find a hot young stud who makes her a lot happier that wimpy Kurt does.

He's a bottom and an asshole. Those two things are not the same.

So here's Kurt at the door, used to being whisked inside like he mattered. Only...  
uiy `o9i   
"I'm sorry, Mr. Fuller. You're not on the list." Christian Kane stares evenly at Kurt. Baby blue eyes meet baby blue eyes, only Christian's are forceful, snapping with energy. Kurt's are pale, as limp as his dick. Christian's heard the 'entertainers' gossip, he knows the score.

"What?!" Kurt explodes. "I am a _regular!_ Jared is my personal friend!"

"Not tonight he isn't." Christian crosses his beefy arms across his even beefier chest.

"I demand to see him! This is preposterous!" Kurt blusters, his face reddening with anger and embarrassment. The line is looking at him with equal amounts of mockery and pity. No--just mockery.

"No." Christian advances a step. He might be short, but he clearly takes no shit. Kurt, despite being several inches taller than Christian, backs away.

"Fine! I'll call him and get this straightened out! You'll be lucky if you keep your job!" Kurt snarls. As he stomps away, the people in the line snicker and giggle.

"Old fart!" Someone laughs.

Christian looks down the line with a gimlet eye. Everyone quiets down.

One of the other bouncers walks down the line. He stops at a petite brunette. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Mia!" she gasps in excitement. Mia is in a red spandex garment that mostly covers the important stuff.

"You can go in," says the bouncer, a muscular man in his black polo shirt with 'Foreplay' and 'Jason' embroidered on it.

Mia jumps up and down and squeals before racing to the entrance. 

"Mia! What about me?" A blonde leggy girl, apparently Mia's friend, calls plaintively after her, waving her arm.

Mia looks at Jason and Christian, her face pleading. "Can my girlfriend come in with me?"

Christian and Jason look at the blonde girl and shake their heads.

Mia impatiently waves her hand at her friend. The blonde girl opens her fluffy, short coat. She's wearing something green and sparkly. As the bouncers watch, she hikes her dress up to the tops of her thighs and pulls the neckline down over her shoulders, revealing the plump tops of her breasts, almost to her nipples. She poses and smiles.

"Better?" asks Mia. Clearly she knows what the club likes.

Christian and Jason look at the other two bouncers. They give the blonde girl a thumbs up.

"Yeah, okay."

The women scream in unison like thirteen-year-old girls at the mall and dash inside.

Jared sits at his usual corner booth, surveying his kingdom. A panoply of lights, colored fog, and glittering confetti combine to create a magical atmosphere of glamour and excitement. Dancers shake their bodies in cages and on platforms around the dance floor, performing in flashy costumes that conceal hardly anything. Alcoves along the side of the club have shimmery veils that half-mask what goes on inside, but the moans and cries make it clear what's happening behind the gauzy fabric. Sweat, alcohol, perfume, and sex create a heady aroma, one that is caught by the air circulators that waft it through the club like an aphrodisiac.

Chad, Jared's talent manager, sits next to Jared, watching the floor. While Jared looks cool and calm, his expression serene, Chad is flushed with arousal. He's practically rubbing himself off at the table, his hand squeezing up and down his fly. His nipples are hard points underneath the fine thin silk of his dress shirt. His entertainer date du jour, Nicky, is a lithe blonde woman who, despite her petite size, has a fey air about her that people find very alluring. Her top is pushed down to her rib cage, revealing both her perky tits and the hard red nubs atop them, swollen from Chad's relentless teasing of them.

"Baby, want me to..." Nicky purrs, and licks her lips as she looks at Chad's bulge.

"Yeah," he says, and pushes his hips out on the seat. 

Nicky disappears under the table.

Chad moans.

Jared rolls his eyes.

"You could do that somewhere else," he says. "I don't need to see your wiener."

"You won't see it," pants Chad. "It's in her-- _ooooh fuck!_ \--in her mouth." His head rolls back onto the booth cushion.

"Whatever," says Jared, and he gets up to walk around. He not only doesn't need to see Chad's dick, Jared doesn't need to hear his sex noises either.

He did like Nicky's tits though.

Jared cruises the perimeter of the dance floor. Every so often, a dancing body collides with him, and he firmly pushes them back onto the dance floor. Every so often, he's solicited by men and women alike, who--subtly and brazenly--offer him sex. He ignores them. Jared gets all the sex he needs from his boyfriend, Jensen.

Jensen was, very briefly, an entertainer here at Foreplay. The term 'entertainer' is polite speak for 'prostitute.' Foreplay employs only the best sex workers, in many different styles and shapes, that can be had in those alcoves with the shimmery curtains. Jensen worked in the New York City club until he was transferred here to Long Beach, CA. After his first night 'entertaining' here, Jared took him off the floor and made him a dancer instead.

Someone might think, was Jensen bad at his job? A lousy entertainer?

No, no, not at all. In fact, he was excellent at it. Jared can attest to this personally. He and Jensen had a little 'meeting of the minds' (or really, a meeting of dick-to-ass) after Jensen's first shift, and that was it. No one is getting Jensen's mouth or dick ever again except Jared.

And Jensen is just fine with that. So now, Jensen dons the skimpy dance costume of the night and dances in one of the elevated cages, or a platform on the dance floor, shaking his perfect booty, running his hands over his chest and belly and junk, a perpetual tease.

It suits him perfectly.

Jared smiles when he sees Jensen climb up onto one of the platforms. Tonight's costume is strands of multi-colored sequins slung around Jensen's body. They wink with every movement. His nipples, abs, and ass cheeks are left bare. The strands around his hips are then wrapped around his dick, essentially hiding it but the flashing of the sequins draws full attention to it at the same time. Purple and red makeup highlight his classic cheekbones and full lips. He's stunning and sexy as hell.

Jared's cock approves, nudging at his trousers to let Jared know. Jared gives himself a little stroke, promising Not-So-Little Jared that they'll have playtime with Jensen-- _in_ his costume--after his dance shift.

He won't be reaming that plump ass though. Jensen's sizable dick will be reaming Jared's tight butt instead. What? With the toppy air that surrounds Jared? Surely he should be fucking the dancer, oui? 

That's not how they like it though. Not since their first encounter, when Jared made that same assumption--until Jensen put him in his place. And Jared's place is with Jensen's cock in Jared's ass.

They just don't advertise that. It's for them alone.

Jared's phone beeps. He sees a text from Christian.

_Fuller tried to get in. Refused him per your orders._

Jared sends back a thumb up emoji. That dickwad will never enter his club again. Jensen had entertained Kurt on Jensen's first night in the Long Beach Foreplay. Jensen hadn't complained about the greedy, but half-impotent Fuller, but Jared had decided that they no longer needed his business. Jared really didn't know why he'd allowed the man entrance all this time to begin with, but now Kurt Fuller was banned from Foreplay.

Jensen catches Jared's eye and smiles at him. He rotates his hips, squeezing his ass before grabbing his sequin-covered dick and pretending to jerk off. Or maybe he isn't pretending. Jared doesn't put it past Jensen to legit jerk off right now on the platform. Jensen's hands leave his dick and slide up his body. He licks his fingers lasciviously and plucks at his nipples, rolling them as he arches his back. His hands leave his body and he reaches up, undulating and making the sequins all over him flash.

Jared bites his lip. Dammit.

He goes to see if someone can replace Jensen on the dancing platform. After all, he _is_ the boss.

Jensen licks his lips as he goes to the employee men's room. He didn't want to unwind all those sequin strings while he was still dancing, so he just blew Jared for now. Later, he'll fuck Jared silly. Maybe wrap _him_ in the sequins. A little sequin bondage, watch them sparkle as Jared writhes under Jensen's body...

He looks in the mirror, checking his make-up and that there's no drops of jizz on his face. He made Jared avoid spooging on him, which Jared pouted at. Tough titty--dancing in dried jizz makes Jensen's skin feel itchy and gross. He'll make it up to Jared tonight.

Jensen sighs contentedly. He's perfectly happy; good job that pays and tips well, no more sex with partners he'd prefer not to dick, and a handsome, sexy as fuck boyfriend. Life is good.

Then something is stuffed into his mouth, a smelly cloth hits his nose, and he's out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: NON-CON, SEXUAL ATTACK/ABUSE, MAJOR JENSEN WHUMP.

  


When Jensen wakes up, it's to a splitting headache. It's so bad, ricocheting around his skull, that he thinks he's going to hurl. Fortunately the gag is gone, but he’s blindfolded instead. The next thing Jensen deduces is that he's spread-eagled and bound. If he hurls, it's going to be all over himself, and that's if he doesn't choke on it. He concentrates as best he can on breathing slowly and staying calm. The chemical taste in his mouth doesn't help his nausea, but it does tell him it's not a migraine--he was knocked out.

Why? Who? Where is he? He hopes he can learn those answers before anything happens to him. He corrects himself--anything more happens. Something already has, and it's not good.

A door opens; Jensen feels the air blow over him, and also learns that he is naked. More not goodness.

"Well, Jensen, so good to see you again!" The voice is male, a little over-dramatic in intonation. Jensen feels tense, like he should recognize that voice, but he’s too whacked out about everything to concentrate. Also he's still helpless, so he doesn't do anything overtly hostile like snark off at the guy.

He hears the man come to the head of the bed Jensen’s tied to. _Shit._

The blindfold is removed, and it's fucking Kurt Fuller, a big loose-lipped grin on his flabby face as he rubs his hands together. His eyes are crawling all over Jensen like greedy, horny bugs.

Wow, Jensen is kind of surprised. He wouldn't have thought Fuller would have the balls to do something like this. However, it's still not looking good for him right now. Fuller may be a wimpy ass dick, but he has all the cards at the moment.

"What the hell, Fuller? What's the big idea?" Jensen sneers. "You know how pissed Jared is going to be? He's gonna rip you apart, limb from limb." Pull out the big guns right away, Jensen, this is no time for strategy.

"He doesn't even know you're gone yet," Kurt replies with a smirk. "And my wife is happily visiting her sister two states away. Plenty of time for us to play before I return you to him. After I've had my fill, of course."

_Crap._ Not good and getting worse. The only saving grace is Kurt doesn't want to fuck him, since Kurt's a bottom. But that's the only good thing. Lots of other stuff can still happen, stuff that Jensen won't like at all.

Kurt puts some things on the nightstand next to the bed. Jensen can see a big tube of lube, but no condoms. There's a couple of other things dumped in a pile as well, but he can't see them well enough from his angle to identify them. 

"Hey, man, no glove, no love," Jensen says. He's halfway hoping that humor can deflect whatever Kurt has in mind. Or at least mitigate it.

"Nah, don't need 'em. Hate 'em, cold rubbery things. I want to feel that hot meat moving in me. You're prime choice, Jensen, top shelf. I'm not going to leave you plastic-wrapped, I want you bare as the day you were born. Now, first things first." Kurt picks up something small. Ah, a cock ring. Jensen's willing to bet it's not for Kurt.

And he's right.

By the time Jared returns to his booth, Chad is sitting up straight again and Nicky has disappeared. Instead, Stephen Amell and Tom Welling are there, and there's a round of shots waiting. It's just what Jared wanted, after the sizzling blow job Jensen gave him, and he picks up the icy vodka and toasts his friends.

"You look like the cat who got the cream," says Stephen, waiting to go over some business reports. "Or maybe the cat who shot the cream." They all laugh, including Jared.

"Yeah, well, whatever," he says, the corners of his mouth still upturned after his drink. "What do you have for me? Some delightful business reports?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to go over the new numbers since we mixed up the talent between locations. See how it's shaking out, you know," replies Stephen. They’re close friends, but Stephen stays aware of being the business brains of Foreplay. Jared nods, and the men discuss business for several minutes. Tom, as always, is present as Jared’s best friend/club partner/confidant.

One of the dancers, clad in the same sequin strings as Jensen, approaches the booth. She waits quietly to be acknowledged. Chad sees her first, of course. She's beautiful, with her dark hair piled high on her head, the same sequins woven through it. Her breasts are outlined but otherwise exposed, except for a single mirrored disc on the apex of her nipples. The same mirrored disc adorns her navel. One single string wraps around her hips with little dangly pieces that will bounce with every move she makes. It's eye-catching and erotic. Jared kinda wishes he could fuck her, but he swore to Jensen that he was done fucking the talent.

Chad addresses her.

"Yes, Adela, what is it?"

She's obviously nervous to be talking in front of Jared, darting little glances at him as she speaks.

"Um, I'm supposed to be sharing a cage with Jensen. Only, he isn't here. I thought maybe he was with…" she says, ducking her head at Jared. "But, clearly he isn't."

Jared cocks his head and looks at her. Jensen takes pride in being a professional, and that includes being on time. "He's not in the break room?"

"No, sir." When she shakes her head, the sequins in her hair and around her tits set off flickers of light bouncing everywhere.

Chad glances at Jared, who's frowning. Turning back to Adela, Chad says, "Go on, we'll take care of it. Take Paolo off the platform and put him in the cage with you."

She nods and runs off, skirt dangles flying madly, the thread of her G-string defining the globes of her ass. The whole table watches her appreciatively.

Chad turns to Jared. "Dude? That's not like him. Is he okay?"

Jared's concerned, because Chad is right. This isn't like Jensen to disappear before a shift. "I don't know. We were in the break room, but he said he had the cage coming up, so he knew about it." Getting up abruptly, Jared says, "Look around. Something's wrong. Jensen wouldn't just flake like this."

The four of them scatter, Jared heading for the break room.

No Jensen there. Jared looks around, trying to imagine where he'd go next. His Jensen is a finicky thing, not liking to be dirty unless he's prepared to be dirty. 

Bathroom.

Jared barges in, surprising a couple in one stall. "Out!" he bellows, and they scurry away, one guy barely getting his pants back up. Jared looks around. Everything looks okay, but something is off. He sniffs. Sure, he smells sex, but that's normal. Underneath that, he discerns a sharper smell. A chemical-type smell. He goes over to the trash can, takes a pen out of his breast pocket and pokes around amid the wet paper towels.

There.

A wad of material, the fabric still partly wet. When he flips it out, he can smell the chemical much more clearly. Chloroform.

_Well, fuck._

Jared races out of the bathroom, heading for the security office and paging Chad and Tom as he goes. They meet him at the office door.

"What is it?" Chad asks.

"Chloroform rag in the men's room. He's been kidnapped," Jared bites out. "Get the security tapes! Now!"

They invade into the security office, startling the hell out of the security officer on duty. Tom practically unseats the officer as he takes the chair himself. His fingers fly over the keyboard as he selects the camera trained on the employee area, including the entrance to the break room.

Jared and Chad huddle close behind Tom as they scan the tape. Fortunately, they have a time to start from--Jared had been with Jensen back there within the last couple of hours, tops. It doesn't take long to see Jensen exit the break room and head to the employee men's room. Right behind him, is a man they don't recognize.

"Who the fuck is that?" asks Chad. Jared whacks him on the back of the head, and Tom rolls his eyes.

"We don't know, asshole!" Jared snaps.

Tom says, "We gotta check the back exit cam. They had to leave through there."

And there he is, Jensen, limp in the strange man's arms, being carried out the back exit and slung into an SUV.

"Fuck!" yells Jared, slamming a fist into the wall.

Tom barks out orders to the security officers. "You, get the license plate. You, get this guy's face off the tape, compare it to our files on regulars." He stands up, squeezes Jared's arm. "We'll get him, buddy. We got this."

"Will it be soon enough?" Jared asks, turning to his best friend. His face is distraught. "They can't--they can't hurt him."

Tom and Chad exchange a look.

"As fast as we can," promises Chad. "As fast as we can."

Jensen isn't going to lie. He's in some pain. This is not a good time. But he's hanging in, and he's keeping Jared in the back of his mind. He knows Jared has probably found out that Jensen is missing by now, because he'd been a no-show for his dancing shift, and that is not how Jensen operates.

What's trickier will be Jared finding out where Jensen is. All he can do is pray that they figure it out quickly.

Of course, he isn't being raped. Well, he isn't being assaulted by a penis, that is. He is being forced to have sex against his will, so he figures that he actually is being raped.

Semantics.

Spread out on Kurt's bed, on the pink and aqua flowered Bed Bath and Beyond sheets that his wife must have picked out, Jensen is sweating. Kurt's dosed him with Viagra, wisely surmising that Jensen would not get it up for him. The drug has left Jensen flushed and panting. He's hard, dammit. Hard like steel, his dick sticking straight up, dripping pre-come. His erection is dark red, overly endowed with blood, and he's almost crying with the need to come. He doesn't want to come, but goddamn, does he need to. He hurts.

Kurt has been having a grand time. He's played with Jensen's dick; hands and fingers stroking it, squeezing and teasing it, smacking it around and laughing as he watches it bounce and sway. He's edging Jensen like a motherfucker. Jensen's balls feel the size of bowling balls now, so full it's like they are about to burst. 

Then Kurt started with his mouth. Normally, that mouth would never arouse Jensen, being so wide and thin-lipped, so repugnant. But in this drugged and sensitized state, Jensen is helpless under the sensations of hot and wet. Kurt's tongue has licked him, lapped up his pre-come, and poked his slit. Kurt has sucked his cock, mouthed his balls, left great hickies on Jensen's hips, belly, and thighs. Jensen was ultimately unable to keep still, so Kurt fastened a strap right across his pelvis, immobilizing him further. All Jensen can do now is lie there and take it.

As a sideline, Kurt has been playing with Jensen's nipples. He's pinched them unmercifully, suckled them like a starving baby, bitten them until they are red and swollen. Once he was satisfied with their tender, inflamed state, he put nipple clamps on, with a chain linking them. 

That was when the tears began leaking from the corners of Jensen's eyes.

Now it's time for the final act. Kurt's dick is finally hard, and so he climbs up on the bed. He straddles Jensen's hips, kneeling so that Jensen's cock brushes at Kurt's taint. 

"Please...don't do this," Jensen can't help saying. He's a dirty boy, sure. He's done a lot of kinky shit. But he's never had sex against his partner's will. He might not have cared to engage with them, being a matter of business, but he's never forced or threatened anyone. He's never raped anyone or been raped. It's a threshold he never planned to cross.

"Shut up! I've been thinking about this ever since your first night. God damn! I never had a dick like yours, boy. And now, I'm gonna have it again." Kurt grabs Jensen's engorged cock and aims it at his hole. During his tormenting Jensen, he's at least been fairly generous with the lube, and now he has a gob of it in his hand. He slicks Jensen up and pushes himself down on the tip.

Jensen’s only ever barebacked with Jared. It was something for them alone, a deeper intimacy that spoke to their bond with each other. Now Kurt rips that away from Jensen by forcing himself down on Jensen’s naked cock. Every millimeter Kurt’s rapacious hole descends strips that treasured intimate singularity from Jensen.

"Yes!" Kurt yells, pleasure softening his face. "God, yes! You're a fucking god, boy, a god!" He pushes harder, forcing Jensen into him until Kurt is sitting on Jensen's pelvis. Kurt's moaning, little whimpers of delight as he gently rocks back and forth. He seems lost in his own world for a few seconds.

Then he comes to and gives Jensen's belly a resounding slap, like a giddy-up. Jensen yelps at the smart on his skin. Undoing the strap across Jensen's hips, Kurt yells, "Yeehaw! Gimme a good ride, boy!" He starts to bob on Jensen's dick, but slaps Jensen's belly and thighs like he's urging on a racehorse, egging him on to fuck Kurt. As if he were using reins, Kurt grabs the chain between the nipple clamps and giggles, "Come on, baby!" Jensen grunts and grimaces at the pain that radiates from his abused nubs. 

Kurt scoffs at him. "Come on, boy, gimme a real cowboy ride here!" He reaches behind himself and slaps Jensen's balls. Full as they are, the pain is blinding. He tries to obey, does his best to buck up if only so Kurt will stop.

It seems to work; Kurt settles down and focuses on slamming himself down onto Jensen's hips. Occasionally he bends over and bites Jensen's neck and chest, maybe adding a flick of one nub or a slap on the belly again. Jensen closes his eyes, tries to give Kurt what he wants, and prays.

_Jared...please, Jared..._


	3. Chapter 3

Too many minutes are passing. Jared can’t wait anymore.

"Come on! Where are some answers? What the fuck!?" he roars.

"We're working on the plate and face, but it's going to take a little bit. Let's think in another direction. Does someone have a beef with Foreplay? Anyone pissed at you personally, Jared?" Tom asks. 

"Fuck if I know." Jared paces in his office, where they have decamped to.

"Bring Christian in," suggests Chad. "Maybe he's seen something outside, disgruntled customer, obsessed fan."

Jared nods, and Chad pages Christian. A few more tense moments pass as they wait for the bouncer to arrive.

"Sir," says Christian upon entering. "What can I help you with?"

Tom says, "Christian, Jensen has been kidnapped." Jared is impressed that Christian's impassive face hardly registers his shock--only the widening of his eyes displays his surprise.

"What can I do?" he asks.

"Have there been any problems at the entrance lately? Anyone irate, pissed off, whatever? No matter how trivial it might be, tell us." Tom is ready with a pen and notepad.

Christian nods. "Sure. Yeah, we just had one the other day. Yesterday, I mean. That blowhard, Kurt Fuller. He threw a hissy because he was a regular and now he can't get in. Pulled the whole 'Jared is a personal friend' line."

Jared shouts, "That's it! Fuller! He had Jensen on Jensen's first night here, went nuts over him! I banned him, I wasn't going to have him--" He broke off, but they all knew what he was saying. “Dammit, Christian even texted me about it, but I didn’t think any more of it.”

“No one would have, bro. Don’t beat yourself up over this.” Tom places a steadying hand on Jared’s shoulder.

"Tom, with me. Chad, stay. Text Tom the address ASAP." Jared barks the orders.

Christian says, "Take me." Jared looks at the solid muscle that is Christian Kane and nods. 

Jared's out the door with Tom and Christian on his heels, while Chad runs the search for Fuller's address.

Tom, Jared, and Christian have barely reached Jared's SUV when the text with the address arrives from Chad. Tom pushes Jared aside and takes the driver's seat. Before Jared can even protest, Tom looks him dead in the eye and says, "We want to get there in one piece, and without killing anyone en route."

Jared can't argue with that. He and Christian pile in. Tom pulls a small pistol out before he starts driving.

"I should have gotten my gun," Jared growls.

"I got you covered," says Christian, and pulls out a Glock from his jacket. He hands it to Jared.

"But now you're unarmed."

Christian smiles. Jared doesn't think he's ever seen that before. It's kinda chilling.

"I got a spare," says Christian. He reaches for his ankle and brings out a Ruger SR40c. Jared grins.

"I like you."

Thankfully, Fuller doesn't live too far. Even the ten minutes at 60mph on city streets to get there feels too long for Jared though. His mind is playing one horrible picture after another. By the time they arrive at Fuller's, Jared is prepared for Jensen to be dead.

If he is, then Fuller will be too.

Tom pulls into the driveway and slams the SUV into park. The three men jump out and split up. Jared takes the front, Tom the side, and Christian the back. Jared goes in first.

"Fuller!" he shouts as he kicks the door in.

Soon as they hear Jared shout, Tom and Christian kick in their doors. The living room and kitchen are empty, but they can hear Kurt groaning loudly. They exchange a look and race for the bedroom, guns ready. 

It's an ugly sight that greets them. Kurt is riding Jensen like the mechanical bull in _Urban Cowboy_. Jensen is keening under Kurt's substantial weight landing on him, limbs straining where they are tied to the bedposts. Kurt's stiff dick bounces with every lurch of his body, and no sooner do they all burst in when it spurts white over Jensen's belly.

Kurt is still mewling in the throes of his orgasm when Jared grabs him, lifting him as much as he can while still pulling him off Jensen. Jared doesn't want to hurt Jensen any more than necessary, but his main concern is getting that pig off him and getting Jensen free. Tom and Christian are already cutting the bindings that restrain Jensen, who screams at the pain of restored blood flow. Christian grabs a blanket off the floor and throws it over Jensen's naked body. Jared's grateful for that consideration. Jensen's been through enough, he doesn't have to lie there exposed and dirtied.

Jared punches Kurt in the face, smiling evilly when his nose spurts blood. Another punch to Kurt's solar plexus and Kurt flails as he gasps for air. A final blow lands in Kurt's flabby belly, doubling him up. Jared drops an elbow into the center of Kurt’s back, dropping him to the floor like a stone. Jared pins him there with a foot on Kurt's neck.

"Move, I dare you," Jared snarls, and Kurt wets himself as he cries in fear; the spot, stinking acridly of urine, spreading beneath him. Looking up from his prey, Jared makes eye contact with Jensen. The pain on Jensen's face lifts enough to show his relief at seeing Jared before he passes out.

Tom is on his phone calling an ambulance, giving them the address and telling them to make sure police come as well as medical aid. Jared wants to take Jensen home right now, but he acknowledges that Jensen needs more medical care than can be provided there. Jared releases Kurt's neck as Christian takes over keeping guard. Christian rolls Kurt onto his back and stands over him with a gun aimed at his forehead, while Jared moves over to sit on the bed next to Jensen's head.

"I'm so sorry, baby. We came as soon as we knew," murmurs Jared, stroking Jensen's sweaty hair. Jensen looks exhausted; he's pale and feverish, his eyes darting around under his closed lids. Jared says softly, "I got you, you're going to be okay. I'm going to take the best care of you, all right?" He leans over to kiss Jensen's forehead. Jared can't decide if he wants to kill Kurt right the fuck now or cry at Jensen's wounded state.

Sirens announce the ambulance's arrival, and Tom goes to lead them in. The EMTs come in first, pushing past Tom and Christian, ignoring the man on the floor once Tom points to the bed as the emergency. They're busy taking Jensen's vitals, asking Jared questions as they prepare to transport Jensen. Jared is somewhat reassured by their matter-of-fact handling of the horrid situation, and admires how they can still convey a caring attitude at the same time. He feels better about letting Jensen go, but he'll be right behind the ambulance all the way.

"Go on," says Tom. "We'll take care of this." He nudges Kurt in the ribs, perhaps a little harder than necessary. Jared approves.

Jensen lies in a bed, but he doesn't know where he is. He's not being forced to fuck Kurt anymore, so wherever he is, it's an improvement. He doesn't dare open his eyes yet.

There's pain, so he categorizes it. Wrists and ankles, fuck. Stinging, sharp pain there. That could be about the worst of it? Well, his chest hurts. To be specific, his nips hurt like whoa. He grimaces as he recalls the pinches, bites, and clamps. Yeah. He almost thinks they should hurt more than they do, but he's not knocking that. He doesn't really want to think about his genitals, but they don't feel too bad. His balls are achy, and his dick feels chafed, but everything seems intact.

When he dares to move slightly, he realizes there's an IV in his arm, and now he can feel the cool drip entering his veins. Hospital then. Once that settles into his brain, he hears the soft beeps, the shuffle of feet and murmur of voices in the corridor. The smell of antiseptic and bleached linens have thankfully replaced the odor of Kurt and sex. A blanket swathes him as he lies on the slightly inclined hospital bed.

It's over. He's safe.

Jensen goes ahead and opens his eyes then. He hadn't wanted to betray his return to consciousness if Kurt was still around, but he doesn't think Kurt would ever have taken him to the hospital.

He sees Jared. 

Jared's asleep in a recliner by Jensen's bed, his clothes and hair uncustomarily rumpled. That tells Jensen that Jared's been there a while. Despite that, he still looks fantastic to Jensen. Jared's dark hair conceals half of his face, and his mouth is just a little open as he breathes. His suit coat is gone, but he's still in yesterday's button-down and dress slacks. Clearly he hasn't changed since the club last night. A wrapper with a half-eaten burger sits on a table next to him, and there's at least three coffee cups and an empty water bottle standing around.

Jensen scopes out the room. Standard hospital pastels on the walls, although he seems to be in a single, so that's good. He does indeed have an IV in, and he's got a stand with three bags feeding into him simultaneously through the port. His wrists are bandaged, and he can feel similar bandages on his ankles. Something pulls a little on his chest, and Jensen peeks inside his gown to see a couple of bandages on his chest. He can't help wondering what the doctors must have thought when they saw how abused his nipples were.

Seeing the bandages brings the recollection of being bound, and he starts to panic. Sweat breaks out all over him; tears spring to his eyes, and he can't restrain a whimper. It's loud enough to wake Jared, who immediately moves to comfort Jensen, stroking his hair and speaking softly.

"It's okay. You're safe. He's in jail and he can't hurt you anymore." Jared's fingertips caress Jensen's cheek. "Do you want anything?"

Jensen nods. "Water," he croaks out.

Jared brings a cup to him, carefully placing the straw between Jensen’s lips and giving him tiny sips. The cool liquid feels amazing on his parched throat. He sighs with relief at both the water and Jared's presence.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know when you're ready to hear it." Jared's face is sorrowful as he looks at Jensen, but all Jensen can think is how beautiful he is. "I wish we had gotten there sooner. I'm so, so sorry."

Jensen shakes his head and waves his hand to show Jared that he doesn't need to apologize. He saved Jensen and that is all that matters; otherwise, it's a strong possibility that Jensen might not be here at all.

"How?" Jensen whispers. Jared understands his question.

"Fuller had someone else enter the club. His thug sneaked back and waited for you in the employee men's room. When you came in, he chloroformed you and got you out the back exit. We found him on the security tapes as soon as we knew you were missing." Jared gives a wry little laugh. "Everyone knows what a stickler you are for being on time. Adela came and asked about you--you two were supposed to dance in the cage together. She knew something had to be wrong when you weren't there. We got Christian into the office and asked about dust-ups at the front door, and he told us that Fuller had made a fuss about being banned the other day. That finished the whole equation."

Jensen manages a little smile. "Good girl. Give...?"

"Oh yeah, she's got a big bonus coming her way. God, if she hadn't--" Jared's eyes fill with tears. "I was so scared, baby. And then Kurt--what he did to you--"

Jensen's muscles tense as the images pop up in his head. Kurt naked, Kurt toying with him, Kurt biting him. Kurt's hollering as he rode Jensen, using him like a living bucking, fucking machine. He tries to stifle himself, but a sob breaks free.

"Oh fuck, Jesus, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have--baby, I promise. He's gone. You're safe." Jared's crying too. He brings his forehead to Jensen's and cups his face tenderly with one large, gentle hand.

Jensen nods, but can't stop crying. A nurse comes in, presumably alerted by the monitor's reaction to Jensen's distress.

"Mr. Padalecki, we're going to give him a little sedative, help him calm down and get some more rest, all right? You can still stay with him, but he needs to get some sleep."

"Sure, of course," Jared answers, and moves to let the nurse in next to Jensen. She gives Jensen a shot in his IV port, and within a few minutes, he's falling asleep.

As he drifts off, he hears the nurse say, "Mr. Padalecki, the doctor needs to discuss the psychological effects with you and with Mr. Ackles. This kind of attack--"

"Yeah, I understand. Anything he needs, understand? _Anything._."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is out of the hospital and in Jared's home. The road to recovery is long, bumpy, and frustrating. Jared works hard to help as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I've read up on this topic for this story and tried to convey some sense of realism, but this is still fiction.

  


Jared walks around his condo, fussing at everything. His housekeeper, Kim Rhodes, smiles as she stands to one side, watching him putter. She shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips.

"You know everything is ready for him, right?" she asks. Her tone is slightly teasing, but her smile is fond. Jared's grateful for the day he hired her. She is not only super competent, but intelligent and kind. She’s been with Jared for a long time--he trusts her and knows the depth of her affection for him. It’s reciprocated.

"I'm just making sure," Jared replies testily. He finally stops moving; instead, he stands in the middle of the living room and looks around. Then he goes into the bedroom and does the same.

Kim sighs and runs her hands through her pixie cut dark hair. "Fresh sheets, everything is spotless, fresh flowers by the bed. I have a bed tray in the kitchen to use for his meals. We have spring water, orange juice, cranberry juice, green tea, and coffee. I have soups, eggs, and pureed fruit for smoothies. I think we’re as ready as we can be."

Jared comes out of the bedroom, forehead furrowed. "I just--"

"I know,” she says softly. “He's going to be alright. They're already letting him go after only a few days. That wouldn't be happening if he wasn't healing well. And he's coming here, to be pampered by the best boyfriend and the best housekeeper ever."

He acknowledges her statement with a big sigh, coming up to her and giving her a quick hug. "Thank you for everything."

She hugs him back. "Of course. I totally understand."

Jared goes over to the huge living room window that looks out at the city. He leans one hand on the sill and stares out as he speaks.

"I'm also concerned about--it's not just the physical healing we have to deal with. It's--the therapist at the hospital said it's dealing with PTSD, and restoring his sense of self-worth." He has to clear his throat. "Jensen's always been the powerful one. Fuller breaking that...it's the worst thing for Jensen. How can I help rebuild that for him?"

She comes up behind him. "You'll figure it out. He'll still be seeing a psychologist, and you can go with him when he needs you to, but you'll be the best thing for him." She pats Jared on the back. "You'll see."

A beep reminds Jared that it's time to go collect Jensen from the hospital. Jared nods at Kim and heads for the door.

Jensen wakes with a start, heart pounding. He wipes his forehead, and his hand comes away moist.

 _Shit. Fucking nightmares._ Even after a couple of months living at Jared’s, they're persisting.

He scoffs at himself, because they really are _fucking_ nightmares. Nightmares of Kurt Fuller fucking himself on Jensen. Being tied to the bed. Having his body used like a toy. Feeling the disgusting viscosity of Kurt’s saliva on Jensen’s bare skin as Kurt sucks and licks his body. Having to feel Kurt riding his dick, and being unable to fight back. Even his first night at Foreplay makes an appearance--the night he'd met Fuller, had serviced him. While that night didn't compare to his recent experience, it still blended right in there; Jensen doing his best to satisfy Fuller, fucking him hard and jerking Fuller's half-hard dick until he finally spilled a weak stream of come. No one had known how unbalanced Fuller would subsequently become.

Nausea rises, swelling in his stomach like some evil balloon, and Jensen staggers to the bathroom. The nightmares leave him weak, enervated, which only reinforces his feeling of helplessness. He drops to the bathroom floor next to the toilet, ready in case he actually has to vomit. He leans against the vanity and waits to see what will happen.

The queasiness subsides marginally, enough that Jensen feels he's not going to hurl. He gets up, holding onto the vanity for stability, and drinks a little water from the faucet. There are some clean washcloths folded there, so he takes one, wets it, and wipes down his face and neck. 

"Jensen?" Jared's in the doorway, asking softly. "Are you..."

Jensen knows he stops because no, Jensen is not okay. He knows what Jared means though, so he answers, "Yeah. Thought I might get sick, but it settled down."

Jared comes up next to him and rubs his back. "Can I do anything?"

Jensen leans against him; his strong lover, the man who saved him. "You've done so much already. I just...it's hard." It's easier to confess without looking at Jared, less...weak.

"Shhhh," murmurs Jared. "You're not weak." He knows what’s eating at Jensen without Jensen even saying. Jensen's been his own man for so long, looked after himself. "You're still you. I promise."

Eventually they return to the bed, and Jensen sinks into the softness of the mattress and snuggles up to the warmth of his boyfriend.

Jared thinks for a while after Jensen has gone back to sleep. There's so much that he might understand, but can't fix for Jensen. Jensen is going to have to do a lot of that by himself, although Jared will be by his side the whole way. Still, Jared wants to give Jensen back some piece of himself, let him know that Jared still regards him as strong and competent as before.

That Jared will still submit to him.

He continues thinking until he too drifts off to sleep.

Jared and Tom sit together over cups of coffee at their favorite diner. It's not an upscale place at all; it's a cozy hole in the wall that's not concerned with looking fashionable, but with serving home-style food over excellent coffee. They've been coming here since the plans for creating Foreplay were still scribbles on napkins.

A plate of fresh rugelach and mini Danishes, along with pineapple and orange wedges, lies on the table between the two men. Tom has a couple of pieces of pastry on his plate, but Jared doesn't really have any appetite. He sticks with his coffee after one apricot rugelach. It's out of character enough for Tom to raise his eyebrows.

"What's going on? Normally I'd be fighting you for the cheese Danish." Tom bites into said pastry.

Jared shakes his head. "I'm in knots over Jensen. Doesn't go with pastry."

Tom wipes his mouth with a little paper napkin. "Is he healing okay? What's up that's putting you off your feed?"

"Physically, he's healing fine. The worst was the ligature wounds on his wrists and ankles, and those are fading. It's the rest of it." Jared sighs. "He has nightmares--not every night, but often enough. He's okay with me hugging him, holding him while he sleeps, maybe a peck on the cheek, but that's it. Anything more, and he gets tense and pulls away." Tom starts to say something, but Jared holds him off with a hand. "I'm not complaining because we aren't having sex. That's the last thing on my mind. But frankly, sex is part of him. It's part of our dynamic, and of his persona. I'm the boss out here, but Jensen is the boss of me. Do you understand?"

Tom clears his throat and pushes the pastry plate away. "Sadly, I do, and now I have mental pictures that I don't need but can't unsee." Jared can't help a small chuckle as Tom mock-rolls his eyes. "You're saying, and I will forget I ever said this when this is over, that y'all have a D/s aspect to your relationship? Where he is essentially the D?"

"Yes," answers Jared, looking Tom square in the eyes. "And we keep it solely to ourselves. He's just as happy to leave the rest of our world up to me. I'm the boss outside our bedroom, and he's the boss inside it. And that's what works for us."

Sitting back, Tom signals for more coffee. After it’s poured, he produces a small flask and adds a dollop of liquor to their cups. "I think this will be helpful," he says dryly, and Jared snickers.

They drink their coffee in silence for a moment. Jared closes his eyes in appreciation of the whiskey adding its own warmth to the coffee, enjoying it sliding down to his core.

"I assume he's seeing a therapist?" Tom asks.

"Yeah, and that's going okay. He wasn't thrilled at first, but he doesn't complain about going anymore, so I figure it's helping. I just don't think it can help with...that. This. Us."

"It will to some degree, because as Jensen reclaims himself, he'll probably be able to relax more and, um, pick up the reins so to speak. But still." Tom frowns darkly at his coffee. "Man, what I wouldn't give to fuck Fuller up."

"Get in line. Only by the time it's your turn, he'd be a smear on the floor," growls Jared.

"How about this...what if instead of just the D/s dynamic you've had so far, you show him that he is in total control? That he is your Dom, and that you do submit to him. Reassure him that first of all, you will never hurt him, and second, that he does have power over you. Demonstrate that he can reclaim his power."

Jared's eyebrows raise as he considers this idea. This is why he goes to Tom; Tom not only loves him like a brother and keeps his confidences, but Tom is a smart fucking cookie. 

"That's not a bad idea at all." Jared muses.

"The other thing might be, give Jensen something physical to act out on. Take him someplace he can release that negative energy. Or learn how to control it. If he is that tightly controlled person, he might be terrified at the anger and pain flailing inside his head." Tom frowns. "God knows I would be."

Jared nods. "I like that too. You're right on the money about Jensen and control. Not only control of his person, but control of his emotions." Jared thinks further. "A little self defense might make him feel more able to protect himself too."

Tom nods. "You want, I'll check out some dojos and kick-boxing studios."

"Yeah, that would be great." Jared reaches over and takes the last cheese mini Danish, biting into it hungrily under Tom's smiling eye.

"Classes for adults and children!" says the red, white, and black sign outside the Galaxy Karate Studio, complete with the requisite dragon graphic. Jensen looks at it dourly. He's always pictured karate class as just being for little kids jumping around in little white uniforms; the teachers oblivious of chaos, barking orders at the students. Why is he here again?

"To give you an outlet for your anger and empower you." Jensen repeats it out loud to himself. Jensen's therapist had agreed with Jared on the emotional value of Jensen going to karate class. Jensen suspects that self defense was considered too, but that wasn't a bad thing. Just here, now, he feels silly.

He feels better when he sits down for an introduction with the sensei. "Many adults feel a little out of place," acknowledges Sensei Tahmoh Penikett with a smile. He's a big guy--almost as big as Jared--but his blue eyes and sweet smile radiate a peaceful aura that Jensen finds appealing. "Karate is more than just for kids, and it's more than just kicking the heck out of someone. It's about strength, how to use force correctly, and how to control that force and yourself." He winks at Jensen. "And yes, you'll be in a class with other adults, not to worry!" Jensen likes Tahmoh, and in the end, he signs up.

At first, it's weird. Weird clothing, weird protocols (bow here, bow there, bow everywhere). Jensen has to learn to move in ways that he's sure the human body is not meant to move. As a dancer, he is super flexible and has a lot of lean muscle strength, but learning to deliver roundhouse kicks and hammer punches--weird. And difficult, because it's not just delivering a kick, it's delivering a kick with force on the end of it, and in the right way so that he doesn't break his foot, but could still break someone's face.

It's a good challenge, though, and it takes Jensen out of his head. He has to focus on something completely new and different than he's ever done before. The adult beginner class is half a dozen other adults, men and women mixed, all clumsily going through the same process. They laugh at themselves together.

Jensen really likes Tahmoh as a teacher--he’s patient, yet forceful. That Zen-like calm doesn't mean he doesn't push them, or keep him from barking orders during a practice drill. He does talk a lot about control and centering, all stuff that Jensen might have snickered at earlier in his life, but now he finds helpful and calming. There's a lot of camaraderie among the adult students too, which Jensen finds healing to his irritated psyche. 

Also, kicking and punching the shit out of a training bag? Doesn't suck.

Maybe there really is something to be said for exercise being cathartic.

Jared smiles as he watches Jensen devour his steak. They've met for dinner at one of their favorite restaurants after one of Jensen's classes. Jensen doesn't usually eat as much as Jared, but tonight he's giving Jared a run for his money.

"Guessing your workout made you hungry, then." Jared spears a piece of his own steak.

"I burned all the calories," replies Jensen. "Tahmoh's a beast."

"So you're really liking it? I mean, more than just..." Jared suddenly feels stupid saying this, and lets his words just trail off.

Jensen gives him a wry look. "More than just therapeutically, you mean? Well, I'm not going to lie. It _is_ therapeutic. Expressing and expelling all that anger and frustration, yeah. It feels a lot better than having it just eat my brain. But it's more than that." He sits back in his chair and sips his wine. "It's the whole mental part too. A little meditation. Learning to focus on one thing. Being in the moment. I didn't expect that aspect of it, but that really helps too."

"Wow, I can't say I knew that stuff either." Jared puts his silverware down and studies Jensen. He's been seeing his boyfriend relax more these last few weeks. Jensen's not just smiling more, but he's not so tense all the time. He's not jumping so often at sudden noises, and the nightmares have been tapering down. Jared goes to therapy with Jensen once a month, and the therapist is very pleased at the part Jensen's karate class has played in his healing.

"Maybe I should join too," Jared muses. "Would that be okay? I don’t want to horn in on your space."

Jensen smiles, his eyes bright. "That would be awesome."

Jensen selects a dessert for them to split. Jared watches him as an idea starts forming in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's it going to go now, boys?

  


Jensen drives home after a class at the dojo. He's comfortably sore; muscles warm and stretched, mind calm and pretty clear. In such a good state, he thinks about Jared and sex.

They haven't had sex since before his kidnapping. Jensen knows both his and Jared's emotions are unchanged in that they are still fiercely devoted to each other. It's all Jensen's issue. Jared holds back--Jensen knows Jared will wait forever if needed. It's going to be up to Jensen to initiate things, to let Jared know when he's ready. He wants to be ready, he really does. Jared is no less hot that he ever was, and Jensen is a healthy young man. Desire surges through him, but...getting there seems impossible. Jensen feels a fundamental loss of himself sexually. He can't get back to being Jared's top after being so diminished. He understands that it's all on Kurt, but Jensen is the one who feels unworthy now.

How could Jared ever want him again?

At least there is a lot of affection between them. Hugs, kisses, sleeping together naked. All of the intimacy except _that._ He's gotten hard, but he jerks off in the bathroom by himself. Jared gets hard, but he never pushes. Presumably he jerks off in the bathroom too, because he ain't coming with Jensen.

Jensen sighs. He wishes he could just do _something._ Suck Jared off. Finger him. But everything rests on Jensen being Jared's top, and he just doesn't know how to reclaim that.

All the karate in the world isn't going to bring that back.

Jared stands anxiously by their bed. He knows Jensen will be home from karate in a few moments. He hasn't wanted to push, and he's not going to push tonight, but he's decided it's time to show Jensen how much Jared still esteems him. Time to make a statement about how Jared still wants to submit to him. Jensen has come a long way already, so Jared thinks it's time for him to demonstrate his submission to his lover. His top.

He hears the front door open. Jared takes a quick sip from the water bottle on the nightstand as his mouth suddenly goes dry. He smooths down his suit jacket, his slacks. Sneaking a glance in the mirror, he sees his hair is still perfect. 

Footsteps in the hallway as Jensen calls out Jared's name. The bedroom door begins to open.

Showtime.

Jensen steps into the room and stops. Jared knows he's surprised to see Jared. Well, not so much just see him, but see him like _this._

Jared's dressed in one of his pricey, elegant designer suits. An Ermenegildo Zegna, to be precise. Dark charcoal gray, single breasted, perfectly fitted. The epitome of a power suit. Underneath the jacket, an ivory shirt; crisp against the charcoal, just warm enough not to be white. It plays up Jared's natural tan beautifully.

A sapphire tie makes a bold statement against this neutral palette. Deep, rich blue, bringing out the blue in Jared's hazel eyes. A matching pocket square completes the presentation of Jared as rich, elegant, powerful.

He hears Jensen's soft gasp.

Jensen stands in the doorway, frozen. Jared hasn't dressed like this since Jensen's hospitalization. Jared knows the impact this will have on his boyfriend.

Jared locks his eyes on Jensen's, fixing on those brilliant green irises. Jensen opens his mouth to speak, but Jared shakes his head. Jensen closes his mouth and stays silent.

Jared takes hold of his jacket and slowly slips it off his shoulders, down his arms, where he folds it neatly and places it on a chair next to him. Still keeping his eyes on Jensen's, Jared unbuttons his spotless shirt, slips it off as well. It joins the jacket. Next, he toes out of his shiny black Fendi loafers, leaving his feet bare. The slim black belt is opened, the fly of his suit pants undone. Jared stares at Jensen while the slacks slide down his long legs. He steps out of them and reaches down, folding them and putting them on the chair without breaking his gaze. He blinks, as does Jensen, but his focus is never broken. 

Jared's down to black silk boxers that drape over his erection. Jensen's eyes drop for a moment to Jared's crotch. Jared can see them go dark, pupils going wide in arousal. The silk boxers whisper down Jared's legs to pool on the floor at his feet. He leaves them there, simply nudging them to one side. 

Naked, Jared takes a deep breath. His cock juts out from his body, full and proud. He could not be more openly displayed to Jensen than this; standing quietly, nothing hidden, letting Jensen see all of him.

Jared bends his legs and goes down onto his knees. He sits back on his heels, spreading his knees wide. His cock and balls are framed by his muscular thighs, crowned by his dark, well-trimmed pubic hair. His back is straight, shoulders back, hands resting open on his thighs. His eyes are still riveted on Jensen's.

With a final deep breath, Jared bows his head.

Jensen gets it. He understands exactly what Jared is doing, what his meaning is. He shivers, half in arousal and half in trepidation. Can he do it? Can he be Jared's top again?

He walks over to Jared, runs his hand over Jared's head, through his hair. So thick and soft, flowing through his fingers.

"Undress me."

Jared reaches out, unties Jensen's gi jacket. He tosses it onto the same chair his own clothes are on. The gi pants have an elastic waist, so he pulls them down. Jensen steps out of one leg, then the other. They join the clothes pile.

Jensen wears a cup in class, since he wants to keep his junk intact. He's already slipped the cup itself out, but still has his jock strap on. Jared reaches for it but pauses. Jensen watches as Jared, eyes closed, sways forward, inhales the warm musk of sweat and Jensen from class. Jensen's cock jumps at the eroticism of Jared's naked lust. Taking Jared's head in hand, Jensen brings Jared's face to his bulge, letting him sniff and rub his cheek and nose against Jensen's swelling cock. The jock strap is removed.

"Get on the bed."

Jensen's voice is low and soft, but firm. He hasn't used this voice in quite a while, but it's like riding a bike.

"Lie down on your side, facing me."

Jared obeys without a sound. Jensen watches him intently. He feels like he's slipping back into his own skin, and it feels so, so good.

He joins Jared on the bed. "Kiss me."

Jared does, and Jensen can taste his love, feel every iota of his respect and devotion, in each press of his lips, every slide of his tongue.

They're going to have to take it slow, see how far Jensen is ready to go. Jensen feels he still isn't ready for intercourse anytime soon, but he's ready to touch and be touched. He's ready to have Jared back in his arms, to be in Jared's arms, to restart that aspect of their lives.

Jared showed him in a simple, beautiful way that Jensen is still his top, that Jared still happily submits to him. Jensen is filled with love and gratitude.

Jensen knows it's still going to take some time for them to be as sexually active as they used to be. But they have all the time they want and need. Jensen is on a good path. He and Jared survived this together. Jared's love and support have been essential to Jensen's recovery, and Jensen looks forward to spending the rest of his life showing Jared just how much he's loved. He knows Jared will be showing Jensen the same.

FIN


End file.
